User talk:JD41796
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Salty's Green Coat of Paint page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SirHandelFalcon (Talk) 17:31, November 8, 2012 Apologizing Its alright.Ivan Kakooza (talk) 22:44, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Your Collection Hello, I've seen pics of your TrackMaster Collection and it is huge and very nice, just wanted to say Congratulations!! For having such as a marvelous railway.--HIROD51 (talk) 07:31, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks so much! its taken about 6 months to get my collection, and im very proud of it :) ~JD41796~ (talk) 06:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Take-N-Play'' Talking ''Paxton How did you find him in Target BEFORE he was announced? I'm very curious ._. 08:00, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol to be honest, i dont know, my target always gets things ahead of the release date for take n plays :P 06:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC)~JD41796~ (talk) Picture title Hi. Can you please name your images before you upload them and put them on the wiki articles? I've noticed you've only done it once but this is part of the rules. This is just a warning. Jdogman (talk) 11:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about that, i didnt notice, wont happen again :) ~JD41796~ (talk) 11:41, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Your next Mattel call If you call Mattel again, can you tell them to: 1. Stop with the holes in the wheels. 2. Make the motors quiter and stronger. 3. Release A Talking Emily, Toby and Edward. 4. Bring back discontinued engines (Oliver, Lady, Murdoch, etc.) 5. Make a new Half-TM scale track system for Narrow Gauge Engines. 6. Stop using a Thomas in nearly every set. 7. Charge LOWER Prices, the prices are SOO crazy!! and 8. No CGI Faces, more details, realistic siderods. Thanks. 15:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Some good suggestions, but it would help if i knew who gave me these ideas :P ~JD41796~ (talk) 23:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) I, Lior, gave you these. 08:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, ill be sure to include these next time, unfortunetly it may have to wait till next year (see what i did there? lol) ~JD41796~ (talk) 10:45, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Just Saying Hi Hi Jesse How Are You Ilovetrains323 (talk) 14:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine nathan, id tell you more but we're on skype right now lol ~JD41796~ (talk) 10:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Jesse, You are Awesome, and so is your epic collection. You really did an amazing job with the revamped engines, Now they look exactly like they are in the TV Series. Luke with silver buffers and realistic siderods, Belle with blue around the wheels, Improved Talking Engines, ALL of it is Epic Awesomeness. 08:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much, i really only do this for any fans out there, i mean i have fun doing it and all, but i keep going farther and farther into it for you all :) ~JD41796~ (talk) 10:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC) It's just 6 Days Away, so what will you get? Did you forget that A Certain Grand Event is arriving on 25? What items will you wish to recieve from Mr.Red & White? 08:28, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, I hope to get some new 2012 engines that im missing, atm i have; Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Christmas Thomas, Snowy Percy, and Snowy Henry, maybe hopefully i get the snowy 2012 thomas, and maybe henry or something, and what im really hoping for in trackmaster is some small sets like the Peryc's mail run, or the Sir Handel with Runaway Boulder thingy :P :) What are you hoping for (whoever this might be) lol remember to put your signature :p ~JD41796~ (talk) 10:43, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Great Wishlist, I hope Santa accepts it (if he exists at all). In fact, it's just arriving tomorrow as I'm typing this! 08:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What will be in Part 6 of Cudak888's Gauge 1 James progress series? Can you please go to YT and ask The Splendid Kurt what Gauge 1 James recieves in Part 6 of the build log? I think it's either the Face, the Siderods, just some other details, or the Cab Doors removed? Please go check with him. 11:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: 2013 Donald I know about that. I will add him to the 2013 and Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) articles once there's a picture of him in box. Jdogman (talk) 23:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) TAKARA TOMY Plarail Thomas and Friends Hello my friend; if you're looking to snag the Plarail Thomas and Friends engines for a great price, let me know and I'll leave you with a link to some of my favourite sellers on eBay. Best of luck! "Come on. Take the pressure off your pistons. Couple me up!" - Hank 03:16, February 14, 2013 (UTC)HankAmericanEngine